Green Hair
by Lectori Salutem
Summary: Don't you just love it when Luffy wakes Zoro up from his nap? Especially when our favourite captain has some interesting question... ZoLu.


A ZoLu oneshot... Critique is greatly appreciated so please review!

And, of course, I do not own One Piece...

**Green Hair**

"Ne, Zoro?" Luffy sat down next to his swordsman, waking him up from his nap. "Is all your hair green, or only the hair on your head?"

It took Zoro, who was still trying to wake up, a while to comprehend this question. When his brains had finally processed the information, though, he sat up abruptly, completely awake. "What?!"

"I asked, is all your hair green, or-" His captain began stating the question again, only to be interrupted by Zoro.

"I heard you the first time!" Zoro said. A faint blush was starting to appear on his face.

"Then why did you shout 'what'?" questioned Luffy, tilting his head slightly.

"Why did you ask that?"

"Because I want to know why you said 'what'."

"Not that question, baka!" Zoro resisted the urge to just hit his captain on the head. "The first question!"

"Oh, that. Nami wanted to know… She said I should ask, because you would probably tell me, or something like that…" Luffy said. Zoro started muttering obscenities. "Ne, Zoro, what does Nami mean?"

Zoro looked at his captain unbelievingly. His blush became a little a little darker, but Luffy still didn't notice it. "Well, except for the head, where else does a person have hair on his body…?" Luffy thought about that for a while.

"Oh, that…" He finally realized, and now his cheeks were turning a light shade of pink as well. "If it's that, then I don't even want you to tell me."

Zoro was relieved he didn't have to answer that question anymore. Some hidden part of him, however, felt a little bit disappointed over Luffy's fast rejection. Both were quiet after that, so Zoro made himself comfortable again and closed his eyes, ready to continue his nap.

"It would be too boring if you told me that…" Luffy whispered to himself when he was about to leave and let Zoro enjoy his nap. "After all, it's more fun when I find it out myself…"

Zoro, however, wasn't quite as asleep as his captain thought him to be yet. The swordsman smiled and, with his eyes still closed, pulled Luffy down in his lap.

"Wha-" Luffy wanted to shout, but he was immediately silenced when he felt Zoro's warm breath near his ear.

"And how were you planning to find that out, Sencho?" Zoro whispered in Luffy's ear. The rubber boy felt a shiver go down his spine. His face became warm again.

"Mean! Zoro wasn't supposed to hear that!"

"But Zoro did hear…!" The swordsman said with a smirk. "What are you gonna do about it?" When his captain's blush turned even darker, Zoro couldn't help himself anymore. He leaned down to kiss the boy in his lap. It was a simple kiss, just a meeting of lips, but to them it felt like the most amazing thing. When they finally pulled apart, all they could do was stare at each other.

"It this okay?" Luffy was the first to break the silence. "Is it okay to do this?"

"You're the captain, you decide."

"Oh. Well, I don't have any problems with it!" Luffy smiled his impossibly wide smile.

"Good." Zoro said, and he leaned down again. Their lips met again. This time a little more pressure was added. Zoro's tongue was asking for entrance, which Luffy granted. They started very slowly, cautiously even, as if exploring an unknown area. Gradually their movements became faster, more passionate. Both of them wanted to dominate the other, leading to some sort of war between two tongues. Their lungs interrupted harshly, though, and eventually they had to pull away.

Faces flushed and panting they sat there. Luffy was still on Zoro's lap, with the swordsman's arms around him in a tight embrace. It was Zoro who managed to speak first.

"I still want to know how you were planning to find out, though." He smirked. Luffy, who had by now found his voice again as well, smiled back.

"Later. Can't you see I'm busy with something else?"

"I'll make sure you are for a while…" Zoro was already leaning down again.

"Sure." Luffy looked up.

And they kissed again.


End file.
